


Dirty Girl

by haldoor



Series: Having It All [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show, although it assumes the end of S3 didn't happen, obviously. *cries* Features non-canon threesome sex<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters and show are not mine; no money exchanges hands<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Felicity doesn't think she's a dirty girl, but maybe she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> Written as a reward for **elasticella** for her contribution to a recent **1_million_words** Weekend Challenge. This has already been posted at the comm. Loosely follows on from **What She Wants**.

Felicity didn't see herself as a dirty girl most of the time, but right now?

Right now, she felt _filthy_ but in oh such a good way.

Bent half over the headboard with legs spread while Oliver lay on his back under her, his tongue buried inside her, Felicity let out a loud moan of enjoyment. The number one reason for feeling dirty was how much Felicity liked having her pussy licked.

Number two was that Oliver wasn't afraid to ask what turned her on – that meant Felicity had to say what she wanted _out loud_ ; it was still a novelty to her that it turned her on even more when she did. 

She remembered the third thing about why she felt so dirty, and glanced over her shoulder to see Ray's gorgeous lips wrapped around Oliver's cock, as the other member of their little ménage kneeled near the foot of the bed between Ollie's firm thighs.

Ray was jerking himself off as he sucked Oliver's dick; something that sent her senses spiraling when she just _watched_ them together; being touched while they did it was even more delicious. 

Felicity turned back to the wall, arching her neck, and let out another moan as Oliver's licking sped up. She could tell he was close; she was going to come herself any moment now; there was that incredible building sensation that made her rock her hips faster, and Oliver – bless him – knew exactly what that meant too. He licked out of her pussy and flicked his tongue repeatedly against her clit – softly and swiftly enough without losing pressure – until she let out a high-pitched squeak and shuddered into the most exquisite orgasm. Oliver pressed a finger into her, keeping his tongue in motion, and his slightly erratic movements said that he was coming too.

Felicity kept moving, pulsing her inner muscles around Oliver's finger and enjoying the aftershocks, but somehow managed to turn her head once again to take in the sight of Ray licking his way off Ollie's cock. He crawled towards her, his geeky, self-satisfied grin feeding her own one. Licking his lips, Ray's smile broadened even further when he saw her looking his way.

"Enough," Felicity finally managed in a low voice, moving one unsteady hand away from the headboard to stroke through Oliver's short hair. "That was amazing. You were _both_ amazing."

Oliver slid downwards, pulling his finger out of her oh-so-wet pussy, allowing Felicity to turn, a final shiver of pleasure rippling through her body as she squeezed her internal muscles and lay beside him. 

Ray stretched out on her other side and offered her a slow but oh-so-sexy kiss. He tasted vaguely of Oliver – hardly surprising – and behind that of chocolate milk, his favourite bed-time drink.

"Mmm, you taste good," Ray murmured, reaching across her to grasp Oliver's hand.

"You like that?" Oliver said, propping himself up on one elbow. "C'mere, you can taste more."

Felicity couldn't help letting a giggle escape as Ray eagerly reached for Oliver and licked into his mouth in much the same manner Oliver had licked somewhere else on her just moments earlier. She watched as they tangled tongues in the dirtiest kiss she'd seen in a long time, and knowing exactly what they were sharing just made it seem all the dirtier.

Perhaps she was a dirty girl, but in all honesty, Felicity decided as she sighed with contentment, she really didn't care.

~//~


End file.
